Une manette innocente
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Hinata rend visite à Kenma. Parties de jeux vidéo et conneries s'ensuivent, surtout lorsque le capitaine de Nekoma s'incruste.
**A/N : Petit OS sans pairing, juste du fun (enfin, je crois) et des idiots !**

* * *

 **Une manette innocente**

Hinata profitait d'avoir enfin un week-end de libre pour rendre visite à Kenma. Les deux amis ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se voir souvent. Pas aussi souvent que le rouquin l'aurait voulu en tout cas. Alors quand Kenma l'avait invité à venir passer un week-end chez lui et qu'ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une date, Hinata n'avait pas pu refuser. Il était d'ailleurs surexcité à l'idée de se rendre à Tokyo et n'avait même pas vu le temps passer lors du trajet. Il se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à motiver le passeur de Nekoma à jouer au volley et peut-être même qu'il pourrait s'entraîner avec toute l'équipe !

Cette idée l'enchantait tellement qu'il avait failli rater son arrêt. Kenma l'attendait dans la gare en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Le rouquin était très impressionné par tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Avant même de saluer son ami, il s'exclama :

« WOH TOUT EST FWAH ET GWAH ET TSHACK ICI ! »

Habitué aux expressions de son cadet, Kenma leva les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un sourire. Sur le chemin, les deux lycéens passèrent devant un cimetière très lugubre. Hinata en eut des frissons d'horreur et fut tout de suite moins à l'aise. Il oublia cependant ses frayeurs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le citadin. Kenma lui présenta sa mère avant de lui montrer sa chambre. On y trouvait consoles et jeux vidéo partout, peu importe où l'on posait les yeux. Un énième cri d'admiration sortit de la bouche du plus jeune.

« Tu veux faire une partie ? », lui demanda Kenma.

Hinata n'ayant pas forcément la possibilité de jouer régulièrement hocha la tête. Il laissa son ami choisir le jeu, c'était lui l'expert après tout. Il en sélectionna un pas trop compliqué, un Street Fighter tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tout du moins aux yeux de Kenma.

Après une heure de jeu intensive, Hinata demanda à faire une pause. Kenma n'avait qu'une envie, continuer mais il fit l'effort de poser sa manette pour son ami. Le rouquin s'était acharné à chaque nouveau combat mais avait perdu à chaque fois. Le passeur de Nekoma semblait imbattable. Voyant la mine dépitée du corbeau, le chat proposa à boire à son ami pour lui changer les idées.

Les deux garçons parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de volley et de jeux vidéo. Kenma donnait des conseils à Hinata pour s'améliorer dans l'un comme dans l'autre. Il éprouvait à la fois de l'admiration et une certaine rivalité envers le rouquin. Au moment où ils décidèrent de relancer le jeu, le capitaine de Nekoma débarqua dans la chambre du passeur. Hinata fut assez perturbé de le voir rentrer chez Kenma sans être invité. Jamais il n'aurait osé et pourtant il n'était pas très à cheval sur la politesse. Il ignorait que les deux citadins étaient amis d'enfance et que Kuroo vivait plus chez Kenma que chez lui.

« Qui du corbeau ou du chat gagne ?, demanda Kuroo.

-A ton avis ?, lui répondit son meilleur ami.

-Ce petit est plein de surprises, il aurait peut-être pu te battre. »

Kenma ne releva pas et lança un nouveau combat. Après plusieurs combos de touches, Hinata se prit un nouveau « Fatality » en pleine tête. Énervé, il jeta violemment sa manette au sol. Kuroo laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

« Qu'as-tu fait malheureux ?! »

Le brun et le rouquin se tournèrent vers un Kenma qui ne pipait mot mais dont la colère n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre. La passion que le jeune homme éprouvait envers les jeux vidéo et leurs accessoires était sans fin.

Kuroo se dit qu'il était toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tel châtiment !

« Hinata, je vais préparer tes funérailles.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! Vous me faîtes peur !, paniqua le plus jeune.

-Tu viens de commettre le pire des crimes aux yeux de notre pudding international, Hinata. »

De son côté, Kenma choisit la carte de l'ignorance. Il rangea les manettes et éteignit la console avant de se jeter sur sa PSP. Il envoya ensuite un regard menaçant à ses deux amis puis se réfugia sous sa couette pour jouer. Les bêtises de Kuroo le fatiguaient déjà et Hinata avait osé violenté une de ses manettes ! Il ne pouvait vraiment compter sur personne.

« Kenma ? », tenta le petit corbeau.

Aucune réponse. Kuroo décida d'aborder le problème d'une autre façon. Il se hissa sur le lit et encercla le passeur -ou plutôt la couette qui le recouvrait- avec ses bras. Kenma essaya de se débattre mais Kuroo le força à émerger.

« Tu vas bien finir par pardonner Hinata ? Et pourquoi tu me tires la gueule aussi, j'ai rien fait !

-C'est pour toutes les fois où t'es chiant. »

Kenma concentrait toute son attention sur sa console portable tandis que son capitaine le serrait contre lui. Kuroo finit par le lâcher pour son plus grand bonheur. Le brun ralluma la Playstation pour jouer avec Hinata. Le pauvre corbeau ne savait pas où se mettre. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire pardonner mais rien ne lui venait en tête.

« Te fais pas de bile, ça va lui passer, le rassura Kuroo.

-Mais il va peut-être jamais me pardonner !

-T'en fais pas, j'ai fait la même connerie que toi quand j'étais gamin, et tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi ! », répliqua le capitaine des chats.

À ces mots, le passeur leva la tête pour fusiller son meilleur ami du regard. Kuroo avait le don d'enjoliver les choses à sa façon. La vérité, c'est que Kuroo avait du s'excuser tous les jours pendant trois longs mois avant que Kenma n'accepte de le pardonner.

Du coin de l'œil, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder jouer et fut bien triste en voyant leurs techniques.

« Vous ne savez même pas jouer, idiots, leur asséna-t-il avant de se faire une place entre eux deux.

-Et tu le pardonnes déjà lui ? Alors que tu mets une éternité avant d'accepter mes excuses ?

Kenma ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Dans le fond, il trouvait ça plutôt drôle de voir son meilleur ami presque ramper à ses pieds pour trois fois rien.


End file.
